


Puppy Love

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: James nibbled on his lip as he watched the redhead. In his entire five-and-a-half years on Earth, he'd never seen a more beautiful girl. His mother didn't count—she was a woman. To James, Lily's red hair looked like it was on fire, and he wished to see if it was as soft as it looked. Her bright green eyes were like the grass in his garden.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Challenges [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 2





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> AU MUGGLE

James nibbled on his lip as he watched the redhead. In his entire five-and-a-half years on Earth, he'd never seen a more beautiful girl. His mother didn't count—she was a _woman_.

"Whatcha doin' here, Jamesie?" Sirius, his very confident best friend, asked, throwing his arm around James' shoulders and peeking at the drawing of the colourful ice cream in his hand. "Ooh, I _love_ ice creams! Reg and I went to this ice cream shop, and they had so many flavours! They had chocolate, and _double_ chocolate, and _mint_ chocolate, and chocolate _chip_ , and that weird white cookie chocolate, and…"

James ignored Sirius as he continued to list the fifty or so flavours the ice cream shop had. James' eyes were trained on Lily, his hands trembling and butterflies dancing in his belly.

To James, Lily's red hair looked like it was on fire, and he wished to see if it was as soft as it looked. Her bright green eyes were like the grass in his garden, and he was filled with an urge to ask her to come over to his house so he could see if the two colours matched.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, Lily waved at them, picked up her bag, and walked out of the classroom.

James and Sirius picked up their bags and left the classroom, Sirius still rambling about the wonderful ice cream he'd eaten.

When James noticed Lily waiting near the main entrance, he was hit with inspiration.

"Siri, I have to do something now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But I didn't tell you about the boy I met at the shop—his name's Remus—and he's got brown hair and brown eyes, and he likes to _read—_ he's _really_ smart, and he loves chocolate—"

"Tell me about him tomorrow," James said, waving him off. Sirius pouted but left for his bus. James took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself as he stumbled over to Lily.

"Hello, James," she said, smiling at him. The sight of her crooked smile caused James' heart to palpitate and his hands to sweat.

"I'm James," he blurted out, forgetting that she already knew his name. In his panic, he shoved the drawing towards her and stammered, "You're better than a triple-scoop ice cream cone. With sprinkles… And toppings. And marshmallows! And kittens! And puppies! And I—I love you."

Lily looked at the drawing and smiled. She pressed it to her chest before she crouched down to look directly into James' eyes. James almost had a heart attack when she pulled him into a hug and even _kissed_ his cheek. The scent of candy apples wafted from her hair to his nose, and a goofy smile formed on his face. A few strands of her glorious red hair even tickled his cheek, and he learned firsthand how soft it really was.

Heaven was beckoning to James, and he was more than glad that Lily would be sending him there. There was no better way to die than in the arms of Lily Evans.

"I'm touched that you love me more than a triple-scoop ice cream cone, sweetie," she cooed, placing her hands on his shoulders. "And I'll hang this drawing in my flat. I can't wait to tell my husband about this! Thank you so much for the drawing, James!" She stood upright, beamed down at him, and walked off.

James' knees trembled as he watched her leave, his heart pounding in his chest. Sure, she had mentioned her husband—James was filled with jealousy at that—but she had also said she loved the drawing. He couldn't wait to go home so that he could make even more drawings for his favourite teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review. :)


End file.
